Columbia's Wedding
by opheliafrump
Summary: Valentine special! THREE-SHOT sequel of Rocky Horror New Year Eve. R&R! Columbia and Eddie are getting married and they are moving the wedding to…
1. We are moving the wedding to

Sequel of Rocky Horror New Year Eve. Columbia and Eddie finally tie the knot on Valentine's Day!

Declaimer: Richard O'Brien owns everything.

* * *

= We are moving the wedding to... =

Frank was lying on the floor, Columbia was lying next to him, and Rocky was motionless in the pool.

Three people were standing on the stage. The cute blond girl said, "You killed them!" The hot muscular young man said, "You did right!" Riff Raff pointed his anti-matter gun at the two baby-face Earthlings, "You should leave now, while it is still possible. I am to beam the entire house back to the planet of Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. GO! Now."

The young couple left the castle and the castle was launched, flying in the sky of London.

Magenta and Eddie entered the showroom together. Riff Raff rushed to hug his four-month pregnant sister. Eddie helped Columbia to stand up while Frank dragged Rocky out of the pool.

"Great floor show, everyone!" Eddie said and kissed his fiancé.

"You stole my line!" said Frank, "and tonight show wasn't perfect!"

"Not perfect?" asked Rocky, while Frank was drying his blond hair, "I thought I was doing great!"

"You are okay, but a Rocky Horror Show can never be perfect without Magenta!" replied Frank.

"Okay? Okay! I think you can do better than that! I am going back to my tank!" Rocky left the room.

Frank looked at Rocky and gave him the face again.

He then asked Magenta, "Magenta, when are you having your child? We need you in our floor show!"

"Her triplets are due in May! Frankie, how can you be so forgetful? You asked that question like a zillion times!" said Columbia, in her high pitch voice.

Frank said in a loud voice "I never forget; I just never listen. You think I actually care when Magenta is having her babies and when you and Eddie are getting married? They didn't even ask me to be the godfather of their babies."

"I wanted to be on the floorshow, but I couldn't fit into my costumes. Maybe my beloved handsome brother should make me some new costumes." Magenta stole a kiss from Riff Raff.

Riff Raff inserted his tongue in Magenta's mouth and one minutes later, he released her lips. "Don't look at me like that. I am not making you new costumes. I don't want you to do the time warp when you have our children in your womb. It's too exhausting and you may hurt the babies. Besides, I have been busy making Columbia's wedding dress and Eddie's suit. They are getting married in 12 days!"

"You two are getting married in 2 weeks?" Frank asked in a surprise voice.

"Yes, we are getting married on Valentine's day!" replied Eddie, "I thought you knew."

Frank put his hand on Eddie's shoulder, "See, I didn't really care."

Columbia smiled and asked Magenta, "Where are we going next? I had always wanted to have my wedding in Paris!"

But Magenta was too busy making out with Riff Raff, so Eddie answered, "It's a secret! It's going to be a big surprise! I am sure you will love it!"

"I love surprises!" said Columbia, practically screamed in her voice.

"But I hate surprises, so I am telling you now. We are moving the wedding to Transsexual Transylvania!" said Frank. _He did know when the wedding would be and he actually did care about the wedding._

"Transylvania! Finally, you are taking me to where all of you came from! I am going to love this place!" Columbia jumped into Eddie's arm and they left the showroom.

Magenta and Riff Raff were making out, Frank left the room in disappointment (again).

* * *

Hope you guys like the introductory chapter of story. R&R!

I will update the next chapter on Feb 8 and the last chapter on Feb 14!


	2. Maid of Honor

**Azzi_Turner**, **MadAsATapper**, **magentalover** and **handymans muse**, thank you all very much for reviewing! Here comes the new chapter!

Declaimer: Richard O'Brien owns everything.

* * *

= The Queen =

The castle landed on the moon-drenched shores of Transsexual. It made very loud noise and woke up every single person on the planet. Within seconds, the castle was surrounded by soldiers.

Riff Raff opened the front door, "Hello?" The soldiers did not recognize Riff Raff and pointed their anti-matter guns at the intruders.

Columbia pushed Riff Raff aside and screamed, "We are here! We are here!"

"Drop your weapons!" called out by one of the soldiers.

"No, we don't have any weapon, unless you are talking about Columbia's high pitch voice," said Riff Raff, but Columbia didn't much care about what Riff Raff just said and kept screaming.

Frank came out of the castle and announced, "Don't you point your guns at me. I am your beloved Prince Frank. Now go tell my mother that I have returned."

* * *

In the palace, a man was running across the hallway, trying to be the first one to bring the news to the queen, who was in her room, having fun with her playmate. The queen heard a quick knock on the door, and then a man's voice was heard from outside the room, "My royal cousin! Your majesty, your son has returned!"

"Coming," The queen left her playmate on her bed and quickly put on her best clothes and her crown. She opened the room, "How do I look?" she asked De Lordy. "You look magnificent, my dear cousin!"

The queen turned around and said to her playmates, "Roxy, you may take a break now. I will come back very soon." She then followed the lead of her cousin to the moon-drench shores.

* * *

"Oh, my dear son!" "Mother!" The queen hugged her son, but seconds later, she hit the back of his head with her palm. "Ouch! What was that for, mother?"

"That was for not calling me. You promised me to call me every night, but you never did!" She said, "Six years, you were gone for six years! I missed you!"

"I am sorry, mother, but long distance calls are expensive," said Frank.

The queen did not like her son's answer, "Nonsense! You just never thought of calling me. You were too busy with your floorshow! I know Riff Raff and Magenta call their mother every week. They set up a free network for Transsexual-Earth call! That's also how I know you are still alive and not get eaten by those Earthlings. By the way, are these your Earthling friends?" The Queen looked at Columbia's direction.

"Hi, I am Columbia," said Columbia. "I am her fiancé, Eddie," added Eddie. The Queen smiled at the groupie and the punk, "Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of my son on Earth!"

"Mother, you don't have to thank them. I am the one who is taking care of them, I give them a place to live and a floorshow to participate in," said Frank, "Now I am letting them to have their wedding on my planet! I am quite generous."

The Queen looked at Rocky and asked, "Who is this handsome young man?" Frank explained, "He is Rocky, my latest playmate. He also plays the creation in my floorshow."

Magenta and Riff Raff came out of the castle with Frank's luggage. They bowed as they saw the Queen.

The queen was happy to see her best friend's kids. She said, "Magenta, Riff Raff! It's nice to see you two again! Oh, my! Magenta, you are knocked up! Please tell me this is not Frank's baby. I am not ready to be a grandmother yet."

"Your majesty, they are not Frank's. Magenta is carrying triplet and they are mine," said Riff Raff.

De Lordy looked slightly disappointed and walked away from the group.

The Queen didn't look surprised, "Ha, I knew it! I know Roxy is going to be a grandmother before I do! I am telling her right now. She is 'resting' in my room. I will let her know you two are back! Where are Nation and Cosmo?"

"Nation and Cosmo decided to stay on Earth. They are quite famous now and have a TV show called Dentonville," said Magenta.

The Queen said, "Oh, Magenta, you shouldn't be carrying the luggage! I believe Frank can do it himself! Let's go back to the castle!"

Magenta handed the luggage to Frank, who was complaining that the luggage broke his finger nails. The group started heading back to the palace. Eddie, Rocky and Riff Raff stayed in Riff Raff's old room while Columbia would be living in Magenta's.

* * *

= Maid Of Honor =

The next day, everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Magenta and Columbia were looking at photos of flowers in the palace's ballroom.

Magenta asked, "How about Star Lilies?" "No, they are too plain. How about this flower and pretty? They are red." "No, we can't. Riff Raff is allergic to Moon Rose." "Do you like Devil Pimpernel? They are Transsexual wedding classic." Columbia opened her eyes widely and nodded her head. While the two friends were discussing about flowers, Frank walked in.

"Columbia," said Frank. Columbia and Magenta turned around and looked at Frank. He asked, "Only 6 days before your wedding. Did you forget to ask me to be your maid of honor?"

Columbia looked puzzled, "No, I wasn't planning to. Magenta IS my maid of honor." "What?" Frank yelled in surprise. Columbia didn't notice the reaction on Frank's face and said, "She and Riff Raff have been helping me and Eddie with the wedding ever since New Year Eve."

Frank tried to convince Columbia, "But Magenta is pregnant. How often do you see a knock-up maid of honor?"

"Nobody says the maid of honor cannot be pregnant," Columbia said, "Besides, Magenta is my best friend. We have a special role for you!" Columbia smiled and matched around the room humming the Earthling wedding song.

"It is Columbia's wedding. She has to be the prettiest girl that day. You are the most beautiful person in the whole world. If you are the maid of honor, then you will steal all her thunder. This will not be the issue when I am a pregnant maid of honor. I don't steal Columbia's thunder," said Magenta. Frank smiled and agreed.

"What are you talking about, Magenta? You are the prettiest person I have ever seen! You will of course steal all the attention, especially when i am the best man, " said Riff Raff as he walked into the ballroom with Eddie and Rocky.

He kissed Magenta. "Oh my dear brother, I am only saying that, so Frank will let me be Columbia's maid of honor." "Have you two picked the flowers yet?" "What do you think about Devil Pimpernel? They match Columbia's wedding dress and they are classic." Riff Raff put his fingers out and touched the tips of Magenta's, and then they raised their hand up and released it. "I just love Devil Pimpernel!"

"It's perfect!" Eddie said as he made out with his bride to be.

"Rocky, they won't let me be the maid of honor. I am sad now. Let's go to my room and have fun!" Rocky nodded his head and followed Frank to his room.

* * *

Remember to R&R! I hope you like this chapter. (I find this chapter kind of boring and people are OOC.)

New chapter will be poster on Valentine's Day! ^.^

Also, I need a last name for Magenta and Riff Raff in my Easter special.  
(If you are smart, you will know why I need their last name.)  
So far, I got Vitus, Furter, Greene, O'Brien, "other", "no last name" on my list.  
Please go to my profile page and put in your poll.


	3. The Wedding

Thank you all for reviewing! This is the last chapter of this very short fan fiction story.

It's just another lonely Valentine for me and I am stuck at home doing homework.

(Sorry, I am not updating Magenta and Me this week. Remember to review both stories if you haven't done so!)

Declaimer: Richard O'Brien owns everything.

* * *

= The Wedding =

It was Columbia and Eddie's wedding day, but Eddie was not really happy about it because…

Riff Raff and Frank was chasing after Eddie, who was screaming, "No, I am not putting on fishnets!"

Rocky and Magenta walked into the room. Eddie almost crashed into Magenta, but stopped before he could do any damage. "Catch him, Rocky!" said Frank.

Rocky used his strong arms to hold Eddie. "Riff Raff, use the sonic transducer to make Eddie stand still! Rocky and I will put the fishnets on Eddie."

Riff Raff used the portable transducer to hold Eddie. Frank said to Eddie, who could not talk or move now, "It's good that you didn't push Magenta onto the floor. If you did, Riff Raff would have killed you!" Eddie could not defend himself and was forced to wear the fishnets.

"See, it's not that bad! It looks good on you!" said Frank.

"This is weird! I am not a fishnet person! I am a rock and roll person!" Eddie disagreed with Frank. Frank explained, "It's a Transsexual tradition for the groom to wear fishnets and high heels."

"High heels?" Eddie screamed, and started running around the room again. Riff Raff caught him again with the transducer.

"Stop running! You may crash into Magenta again!" said Riff Raff, "My most beautiful sister, what brings you into our room? You look beautiful in this bride maid dress!"

Magenta was wearing a red strapless long dress, which covered her knees, with fishnets and dark red flat boots. She stole a kiss from Riff Raff and replied, "Oh, Rocky and I come here to tell you that everything is ready and all guests have arrived. It's ready to launch!"

Riff Raff released Eddie, who begged Frank, "Please no high heel. Please." "But it's a tradition!"

"Eddie said 'Please'. How can you reject him? Also, if he doesn't put on his shoes now, he will be late for his wedding!" Magenta was on Eddie's side.

"Fine, no heels, but he has to wear black leather boots at the very least!" Frank said. "Deal!" they shook hands and settled on leather boots.

* * *

Minutes later, Eddie was inside the ballroom, waiting for the bride to come in. His upper body was wearing a normal suit with white shirt and red bow-tie. His lower body was wearing his black leather pants to cover the fishnets. He promised to wear it, but didn't promise to not cover it with pants. Riff Raff was standing on his side as his best man, wearing a similar outfit.

On the other side of the stage, Rocky was posing as the ring boy, who wore silvery red underpants and boots. Magenta was standing next to him.

Riff Raff lipped to Magenta, "If I am the guest, I will definitely mistaken you as the bride! You look beautiful!" Magenta smiled. Riff Raff lipped again, "Will you marry me?" Magenta lipped back, "Only if I get bride's bouquet today!"

The room was filled with beautiful dark red Devil Pimpernel. Everybody was dazzled by the lovely smell. Guests included Transylvanians who did Time Warp in the Rocky Horror Show and some Transsexual girls and boys who wanted to "befriend" with the prince.

Riff Raff and Magenta's mother, Roxy, was standing on Magenta's side. She took a sip from her glass of red wine and tapped on Magenta's shoulder, "Magenta, what are you having?"

"Thank you for offering. May I have a glass of water? I am really thirsty," said Magenta.

Roxy gave her daughter the look and said, "No, I am not offering drinks. I am talking about the baby. You are hardly showing in this bride maid dress, but DeAnna told me that you are pregnant. You and Riff Raff didn't tell me you are pregnant on phone."

Magenta explained, "Well, it's hard to tell a mother that her son had knocked her daughter up, even on phone."

Roxy put a smile on her face, "My son knocked my daughter up, so what? It's a norm in Transylvania. I slept with so many men, I don't know even know who your father or Riff Raff's father is. That's the reason why Transylvanians pick up their last name from their mothers. Now that I know you are pregnant, you can tell me whether you are having a boy or a girl."

Magenta smiled and replied, "It's not exactly a boy or a girl. Mother, I am having triplet, one boy and two girls."

"That's lovely!" Roxy hugged her daughter and kissed her on the cheek, without spilling her wine.

Rocky interrupted the mother-daughter time, "The wedding is about to start. Don't get too emotional."

Roxy put down her glass of wine and picked up Riff Raff's video camera. Riff Raff waved at his mother and whispered, "Click on the red button." She pressed the button and the red light turned on. A Transylvanian wedding song started playing, and the prince walked the bride down the aisle.

Frank, as always, was wearing his lovely black corset with shiny red lining. Columbia was wearing fishnets, short red high-heel boots and a short red gothic dress, similar to Magenta's, but much shorter, so short that it showed her underpanties. They walked onto the stage. Columbia stood next to Magenta and Frank stood next to Rocky.

The Queen, as the minister, looked at the camera for five seconds and then announced, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join these two Earthling friends, Columbia and Eddie in matrimony, blah blah blah, this speech is so boring… Frank, did you write it?"

"Mother!" Frank gave the Queen a harsh look.

The Queen continued, "I am skipping this boring paragraph! Okay, so, Columbia, do you want to marry this punk?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I do."

"Eddie, do you want to marry my son's groupie?"

"You know my answer!"

Columbia jumped into Eddie's arms and they started to French kiss.

"Okay, you two have already started kissing, but I still have to finish my speech. You may kiss the bride," the Queen said, "have elbow sex with her, exchange your ring, or do whatever you want."

Thirty minutes later, their lips were still locked. Their kiss took a little bit too long and the Queen got annoyed, "I think this is good enough. Now, you two love birds should leave my ballroom. I have other important things to do." The Queen kicked them out and started to make out with Roxy. Roxy dropped the video camera, but Riff Raff caught it this time.

Columbia and Eddie led the crowd out of the church. Columbia stood on the top of the stairs and turned around. Single girls were standing under the stairs wanting to catch the bouquet. "Ready, one, two, three!" Columbia called out and threw her bouquet, a little bit too far away.

The bouquet flew across the crowd, hit Frank's head and knocked him out. Rocky picked up the bouquet and took Frank in his arm, "Are you okay?" He got no reply from the prince.

Riff Raff ran across the courtyard and punched Rocky in his face. "This is Magenta's!" And he took the bouquet from the innocent muscle man's hand.

"It hurts. You don't like me. You never like me. I hate you all," Rocky dropped Frank onto the ground, cried and went back to the castle, to his tank.

Riff Raff didn't care the fainted prince and walked towards Magenta, "Magenta, will you marry me?" He took a purple diamond ring out of his chest pocket.

Magenta jumped into Riff Raff's arm and answered his question with a kiss.

Eddie poked Frank with a stick, "Is he dead?" He asked Columbia. Columbia replied, "I hope not. I don't want to go to jail for killing the prince!"

Frank woke up and asked, "What happened?" "You were too excited and you fainted," Columbia lied. "Ah, my head hurts. Where is Rocky?"

Eddie said, "He went back to his tank after Riff Raff punched him." "Riff Raff did what?" Frank asked in surprised, but he didn't get an answer, as Columbia and Eddie started locking their lips again.

In confusion, Frank returned to his castle to find his playmate.

* * *

R&R! Tell me how you like and dislike about my story. (I have to say, this is not my best story.)

Stay tuned for my Rocky Horror Easter special. (Remember to vote for Magenta and Riff Raff's last name on my profile page.)

The last chapter of Magenta and Me will be updated next Monday. (I am gonna miss that story!)


	4. COME AND VOTE!

Sorry, this is not a new chapter! I am in a stuck situation... 3-3-3-1-1, and I just need more people to vote for something!

Previously, I had a poll to vote for "Riff Raff/Magenta" last name:  
Vitus: 3 - 42%  
O'Brien: 2 - 28%  
No last name: 1 - 14%  
Defoe: 1 - 14%

In the end, Vitus won the "last name poll".

* * *

Now pick names for Magenta and Riff Raff's triplets!  
- Charles, Velma, Veronica  
- Jonathan, Mina, Lucy  
- Cleo, Indra, Victoria  
- Magdalene, Eileen, Jaiman  
- Richard, Patricia, Laura Nell  
- Jaymz, Alex, Eric

You can pick up to 3 choices!

Come to my profile page to vote now!


End file.
